Benches, which are used by weight lifters, customarily have saddles in which the bars of bar-type weights can be supported before and after the weight lifters exert the forces needed to lift those weights. Those saddles customarily are lengths of metal bars of rectangular cross section which have the ends thereof bent upwardly to define bar-receiving spaces and which have the lower surfaces thereof welded to the upper ends of vertically-directed rod-like supports. The strength characteristics of such a saddle can be calculated precisely and the strength characteristics of such a vertically-directed rod-like support also can be calculated precisely, but the strength characteristics of the weld between that saddle and that vertically-directed support cannot be calculated precisely; because weld strength characteristics will vary with the skill of, and the care used by, the welder. Further, if all of the acid-type flux used in making the weld is not removed, and if all of the electrolyte used in electroplating that saddle, weld and support is not removed, an initially sound weld could become unsound.